The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Signals received from a read head of a hard drive may be asymmetric. It is important in processing signals received from the read head to correct for any asymmetry in the signal to accurately process data from the hard drive. An ideal, symmetric signal received from a read head includes positive peak amplitudes that are, on average, equal in magnitude to negative peak amplitudes, while a non-ideal, asymmetric signal received from a hard drive may include positive peak amplitudes that are not equal in magnitude to negative peak amplitudes. If asymmetry in the signals is not corrected, the asymmetry may cause errors when reading the data from the hard drive.